


My mask is slipping

by Shadowglitterfairy



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Boys Kissing, Idiots in Love, Jellal looks good in a suit, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25801396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowglitterfairy/pseuds/Shadowglitterfairy
Summary: Entry no 1 and 2for jerik weekMasks and You make me want things I cant haveErik has to come to terms with his own feelings. Jellal is a idiot who wants to court Erik
Relationships: Cobra | Erik/Jellal Fernandes
Kudos: 8
Collections: Jerik Week 2020 Archive





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik can't let his emotions run wild. Jellal just wants to love him.

Don't look at me like that" Erik's voice cracked as he spoke avoiding Jellal's gaze,by pointedly staring at the tree in front of him.  
They have been doing this for months now, finding each other in the darkness away from the rest of their guildmates, stealing passionate kisses and words filled with promise. But everytime they would get too close Erik would pull away.  
Erik looked lost as he sat panting, face still flushed,lips slightly swollen no doubt from Jellal's insistent biting and his hair was more unruly than usual.  
"I- you make me feel things I can't have" Erik makes a move to walk away but Jellal grabs him pulling him in for a tight hug." Why can't we have this?" Jellal rumbles in his ear, he wants this he wants Erik."Because we will never be free,I want to hold you and take you to nice places not hide in the darkness out of fear of being locked up again.  
Jellal is stunned that Erik, much like him, was never open about his feelings, not like this.

"I didn't know, I thought it was because you were ashamed of being with me that you always pulled away." Jellal is quiet. He lets go of Erik before gently cupping his face and peppering his face with soft kisses." Im sorry " Erik knew that Jellal had a soft side but this was new territory even for him.  
This was something else that terrified Erik, Jellal was always guarded; he never showed vulnerability, but these last few weeks Erik has seen so many different sides of Jellal that it left his head spinning and his heart racing.  
"Don't do that you're not supposed to be like this" Erik pushes away this time Jellal doesn't make a move to stop him. It hurts that he wants to hold Erik to reassure him that one day they could be free. But then Erik says something that leaves him on the brink of tears. "I can't do this anymore, whatever it is we are done". And just like that the dragon slayer turns around and leaves.

Walking back to the camp is harder than Erik thought he can hear Jellal hear the sadness and self hatred, it hurts but they can't be together. They would only endanger each other and the rest of the guild. For the following months the air is tense between the two,however no one questions it. No one except Macbeth. 

Jellal should have known the moment Macbeth plopped down beside him that the man was not going to leave without a few answers.  
"You know I haven't seen Erik this tense since the whole ordeal with Tartaros" Macbeth's comment shouldn't make Jellal feel so hopeless but it only adds to the sadness he's been trying to hide.  
Jellal knows he's doing this on purpose, heaven knows how curious the man beside him can be, but it's still aggravating.  
"Try talking to the idiot when you're both completely alone, he hates being around a lot of people."  
If only it was so easy to have some privacy so he could talk to Erik. 

The months come and go, and soon they are pulled into a war against Zeref. And just when Jellal thinks the worst has past,that he can finally talk to the stubborn man that stole his heart. Erik and the other dragon slayers vanish, and he and the other's have to try and stop Achnologia's flesh form.  
He nearly cries when he sees Erik,something he will take to his grave.  
He embraces Erik much like the rest of the group. But he can't tell him not now. So he waits until he and Erik can talk. Until then he stays quiet.


	2. Chapter 2

Being invited to a royal ball was definitely not something Erik thought he would ever live to see much less be able to attend one.  
It would have been fun,if he didn't need to wear a stuffy suit and be dragged around by Sorano who insisted on meeting everyone she comes across.  
He wants to pull away but he hasn't seen Sorano this excited since they were granted amnesty and she and the others had finally been given freedom.  
The Queen had insisted that they attend the ball, due to all the other guilds being invited and it being a chance for them to have some fun.  
And Jellal, the polite idiot that he is,had agreed without missing a beat thanking the woman profusely.

Jellal knew that his guildmates would have various reactions to the ball, and that he would have to keep a sharp eye on them due to their natural ability to cause havoc.  
Richard and Meredy would be fine on their own. Sawyer was fine as long as he stayed away from sweets. Erik and Sorano were busy talking to people. Which left Macbeth… who was nowhere to be seen.  
Walking toward the balcony to get some fresh air, Jellal found Macbeth leaning against the marble pillars,he looked like he was asleep, but Jellal knew better,he had picked up on the subtle things,that let him know Macbeth was wide awake, his form was tense,breathing too quiet and his eyelids twitches occasionally.  
"Party not to your liking?" Macbeth's eyes were still closed but the smirk on his face showed delight in teasing the guild master.  
"You know I'm pretty sure Erik hates the party more than you, he isn't particularly fond of large crowds you know". Macbeth's voice was calm as he spoke but Jellal picked up on the teasing tone. And while he knew that he liked to tease Jellal there was a truth to Macbeth's words.

Erik for all his grumbling and glares wasn't someone who liked being around many people; it made him anxious,but he would rather die than admit that. So he hid behind a mask, a facade of cool indifference. But he would bolt the moment the opportunity arose or when Sorano would stop dragging him around.  
They were making their way to Sabertooth so that Sorano could see her sister. Erik barely had a chance to register what was happening before he collided with a firm chest, Sorano let go of his wrist yelling that she had to speak with Yukino.  
The person who Erik had bumped into was none other than the stupid idiot Jellal himself. Scowling Erik stepped back making his way to the gardens. He and Jellal still haven't spoken about what happened a few weeks prior. He had been avoiding Jellal at all costs,and it hurt. He missed carding his fingers through soft cobalt locks, and being breathless after kissing the man, who was currently following him.  
Once deep in the gardens away from prying eyes Erik turns glaring at Jellal, his gaze is piercing as he takes in Jellal, he looks handsome. He's wearing a deep blue suit with silver buttons. Jellal's tie is perfectly tied, unlike his own that he had loosened within the first thirty minutes of the damn ball.

"What do you want Jellal?" He knows Jellal wants to talk to him, this is the only time where they weren't surrounded by people. "I-i wanted to ask if you would allow me to court you?" Jellal stutters as he speaks the calm and collected mask finally cracks showing the vulnerable side that Jellal always tries to push away. "Erik I know why you wanted to stop you were scared that our emotions would put each other in danger, but when you came back from the fight against Achnologia I knew I couldn't let you go not again." Jellal sounded sure of himself walking closer to Erik stopping only a few inches from the dragon slayer. "I love you Erik and the thought of losing you is more terrifying than death itself"  
Whoever moves first is a mystery, Erik would like to think it was him that in that one second he was brave enough to accept that he could love and be loved by someone. They kiss for the first time in months, and this time there is no hesitation, no walls that need to be kept up. They kiss and kiss until they can't breathe. They pull away gasping for air but they still hold each other afraid to let go.  
"I love you too you overdramatic idiot" Jellal wants to say something but is silenced by Erik kissing him again.  
Their road was filled with pain for a long time,but now here with each other it was time to start anew.  
No more emotionless masks. Now the days of pretenses are over.

**Author's Note:**

> As always thank you for reading!!!


End file.
